


Last One Awake

by zeren



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, WHERE MY WINKUN SHIPPERS AT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:51:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7840114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeren/pseuds/zeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sicheng couldn't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last One Awake

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to soothe my Winkun shipper heart as well as other Winkun shippers out there hoping for the day they would be reunited in a group.
> 
> I was writing while listening to [Bless Those Tired Eyes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UxN2JUDc_dM) by Clem Leek. Listen to it to get into the mood better.
> 
> Beta-ed by the lovely [berryboys](http://archiveofourown.org/users/berryboys), without her help this fic would be an embarrassing grammar mess, tbh.

Sicheng couldn't sleep

 

He was all comfortable and warm under his blanket. This, drizzling rain and soft thunder sounds in the distance were usually perfect to lull him to sleep, but for some reason, he couldn't get a single wink of sleep.

 

Usually, Kun would text him a good night and a sleep well, sometimes with a cute little photo with it. But tonight, no notification from Kun popped up on his phone.

 

He was worried. Probably a little bit too much, because  _ Sicheng, it was only one time _ . Kun was probably too tired to remember to pick his phone up and text a small message to his boyfriend.

 

Maybe Sicheng wasn't worried. It just felt weird that Kun's habit, which he grew used to, suddenly stopped.

 

Sighing quietly, he reached out for his phone on the bedside. He scrolled down endless notifications of fans wishing him good night on his Weibo, some unread texts from his friends, but none of them came from Kun.

 

Tapping on his contact list, he stared at the big red heart with no name on the very top. His thumb hovered over the call button. Calling someone at 1 am would probably be pretty thoughtless.

 

Hopefully Kun would still be awake.

 

A sudden ring from his phone startled Sicheng and he lost his grip on his phone. Panicking, he fumbled for his phone from underneath of his tangled blanket as it kept buzzing, waiting to be answered. His heart was beating really fast because he was sure he just saw a big red heart popping on his screen.

 

Taking a deep breath, he dragged his finger on the screen before holding the phone next to his ear. "H-hello,"

 

"Sicheng," the sound from the other line sounded especially soft, almost like he was whispering. Sicheng missed this so much.

 

"Kun ge," he replied with a small smile. He knew the older couldn't see it, but he really was just relieved.

 

"I'm sorry, this is really late and I wasn't sure if I should still call because I didn't want to disturb your sleep, so..." Kun didn't finish his sentence. Sicheng didn’t push him.

 

"No, it’s fine. I… I couldn't sleep," he finally breathed out.  _ I miss you. _ Sicheng wanted to say, but he didn't.

 

A silence on the other line.

 

"I couldn't sleep either." Kun admitted, followed by a small chuckle. "I think I miss you."

 

Neither of them said anything at that moment nor did they question anything, enjoying the silence, knowing that the person on the other line was keeping them company. As Sicheng lied back down, the bed suddenly felt too big, his sheets colder and his chest tightened.

 

“I miss you too,” Sicheng said softly. “Probably a little bit too much.” Kun could hear the small grin companying his lover’s voice. It made him crack another smile.

 

“I could say the same about you,” the older hummed. A rustle was heard in the background as Kun turned around to fix his position. “My bed isn’t warm enough without the addition of another person,” he teased.

 

“Then find for any person to hold.” The older could sense jealousy coming from the younger. He wanted to laugh but he didn’t want to upset Sicheng more.

 

“You know you’re the only person who fit my body the best.” The color red slowly bloomed on Sicheng’s cheeks when he heard the special tone Kun only used when they were up to something else on bed. Great, now he missed a certain part of Kun.

 

“Ge,” Sicheng whined, and a soft laughter emanated from Kun.

 

“Sorry.” Sicheng huffed. He could tell Kun was still smiling. He wanted to wipe that smug grin from his face, preferably with his lips. Oh, how one could only wish. “I hope you’re having fun with everyone.”

 

“I am.” he mumbled. His eyelids felt a little heavy now. “Everyone’s been taking care of me really well, especially Taeyong hyung and Jaehyun.”

 

“I’m glad.” Kun’s voice was cut shortly after by a sneeze.

 

“Are you sick?” the older could hear Sicheng mildly panicking.

 

“It’s just a small cold, I’m okay.”

 

“In the middle of summer?”

 

“...shut up.”

 

Sicheng laughed and normally, Kun would be a little annoyed. Maybe gave him a small pinch on the cheek. The sleepy laughter, though, made him smile a little wider. He was probably already in too deep.

 

The laughter died down and Sicheng began speaking again. “Eat more fruit and take vitamins.” 

 

“I do. Don’t worry.” Kun yawned, covering his mouth with the back of his hand out of habit.

 

“I heard that.” Sicheng smiled. “Close your eyes and go to sleep.”

 

“Mm, okay.” Kun obliged, shutting his eyes but didn’t hang up.

 

Sicheng moved around to get in a comfortable position before pulling his blanket up his chin. “Then hang up.”

 

“No, you do it.”

 

“You.”

 

“Hm… no.” Kun smiled.

 

“Ge~”

 

“I love you.”

 

Sicheng went silent for a moment. What a time to be saying that for the first time.

 

“I love you too.” He nibbled on his bottom lip. Unconsciously, he trailed his hand up to the hand that was holding his phone, gently rubbing on the bracelet Kun had gifted to him on their sixth month anniversary.

 

“It’s Sunday tomorrow,” Kun hummed. “I’ll be catching the first train to Seoul.”

 

“Are you even awake enough to remember this?” Sicheng chuckled. “Don’t let me down at the station, then.”

 

“I am, I am.” the older smiled. “If I don’t show up on time, I’ll be giving you kisses all day.”

 

“Deal.” Sicheng grinned. “Now hang up.”

 

“But I want to listen to your voice a little more~” Kun mumbled and Sicheng chuckled. He could tell Kun was already halfway gone.

 

“You will be hearing my voice all day tomorrow. Now please sleep.” There was a silence from the other line before a soft snore was heard. Sicheng laughed, then whispered a soft ‘I love you’ before he hung up. After placing his phone back on the bedside, he turned to his side and closed his eyes, smiling contently.

 

Tomorrow would be a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @wanjeondefdanik


End file.
